Birthday Gifts
by PervertedAnimeFreak
Summary: This story is about Sakura giving Naruko a perfect birthday! FEM Naruto! Yuri content! Enjoy my darlings!
1. Chapter 1

Why Hello There my dear readers!

I am back once more for another fanfic. I am currently obsessed with Naruto couples. In particular Ino x Sakura, however this is fanfic request for the shipping of OOC Sakura x Naruto, but for purposes of the request I will be doing it with FEM Naruto (i.e Naruko). This is a Lemon Yuri (Girl on Girl Explicit Content) so you youngin's back away from this now. This fic is set in an Alternate Universe.

'Talking',

_Thoughts – Italics_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and this is an unprofitable fanfic

Please Read, Enjoy and Review (:

**Chapter One: Birthday Surprises**

**Sakura's POV**

My cherry blossom hair followed the wind, as I walked down the streets of Konoha heading for one particular house. This house belonged to my girlfriend Naruko Uzumaki. She was the only other blonde girl in the village, besides Ino, however I only wanted my darling Naruko. Her gorgeous golden locks drive me insane. I'm making this trip, because it is my darling girl's birthday.

I was in a tight, dark pink dress that went down to just below my knees. My shoulder length cherry blossom hair was swaying in the wind, as my emerald green eyes spotted her house. Once I reached the front door hoping she was home. I brought out my phone and brought up my contacts and texted her. My gorgeous blonde emerges from behind the front door. 'Hey Beautiful', She flirtatiously whispered with a smile, as she leant against the door frame. She was in a very skimpy orange dress. It was strapless and only went to her knees. She also wore some black heels. Her golden hair went down to her chest.

'Well hello my beautiful girl', I replied happily with a seductive smirk. Her face grew more comfortable with me there. We walked into her house and it was warm and just a comfortable temperature. We walked through the corridor when suddenly see turned towards me. I looked down into her beautiful, bright blue eyes and smiled slightly.

'Happy Birthday Beautiful!' I said happily. Naruko smiled back at me, as she led me to her bedroom.

'Sakura, I don't know what to say..you are the most beautiful girl I know', Then she give me a blush and a shy smile. I slowly snaked my hand from her waist to her back and pulled her into a long kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leant more into our passionate kiss. _Her scent is quite intoxicating I just want to take her now, however since it is her birthday I must resist till that right time. _We broke the kiss we both shared and she unhooked her hands from my neck and held me by my waist.

'Sakura..Do you know what I want for my birthday?' Naruko questioned. I thought she was meaning a gift, however I thought wrong. My beautiful blonde gently dragged me over to her bed slowly, as she then laid me down and started kissing me once more. She then looked down at me and smiled flirtatiously, as her hand traced itself up and down my curves slowly. _Damn that sexy blonde! Teasing me like this! I can hardly resist anymore!_ My inner self cursed angrily. I had enough of this. I wanted no needed more!

'Naruko!' I yelled. She was shocked at my reaction, but she allowed me to take her. I slowly gave her a smirk and pinned her down. I kissed her passionately on her luscious lips. My hands rubbed down her sides, as my fingers curled at her inner thigh. I watched my girl's reaction to my sinful actions and by her face she was in extreme lust. My finger traced her pussy slightly. 'No panties? Naughty Girl', I smirked evilly and put two fingers in her tight, soaking wet womanhood, as I slowly thrust the two fingers in and out while hearing Naruko's moans get louder and louder, so I stopped and slowly slipped off her orange dress to reveal her beautiful body. I let off a growl of sorts, as Naruko blushed furiously, as I kissed her lips and then kissed and licked down her neck. I nipped at it slightly causing my birthday girl to whimper. I then kissed lower while also tracing my hands down her glorious curves and back up on her silky thighs. I kissed and licked down her collar bone, and then slowly down her chest. I trailed one of my hands up to slowly fondle her breast, as I let my tongue explode the other.

'Saku! Saku! We'—we're going to be late!' she tries to moan. I smirk and shrugged.

'Well then we must hurry then', She looked quite confused, as I trailed my tongue furiously down her body. My tongue slowly flicked at her clitoris. She squirmed slightly under the touch. I started to flick it faster making her squirm more. Seeing her beautiful face flow back in passion gave me the fire to continue.

'Sakura!' she screamed, as she forcefully pushed me closer to her warm cove. I slipped my finger slowly into her, as she moaned loudly when suddenly..

'OI! SAKU! NARU! LET ME IN!' A familiar blonde screamed at the front door. I stopped what I was doing and smugly strolled over to the door completely naked, as Naruko kept saying "Sakura! Get dressed!" I ignored her to tease my oldest and dearest friend.

I slowly opened the door and Ino looked shocked and screamed.

'SAKURA!...put some clothes on we're going to be late!'

That is all for now my darlings!

PervertedAnimeFreak


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there my smexy followers! This is the second instalment of 'Birthday Gifts". This fanfic is mainly based on Sakura/Naruko. I am adding a lot more explicit scenes. I dearly hope you enjoy it and please review!

**Previously:**

'OI! SAKU! NARU! LET ME IN!' A familiar blonde screamed at the front door. I stopped what I was doing and smugly strolled over to the door completely naked, as Naruko kept saying "Sakura! Get dressed!" I ignored her to tease my oldest and dearest friend.

I slowly opened the door and Ino looked shocked and screamed.

'SAKURA!...put some clothes on we're going to be late!'

**Chapter Two: Birthday Perks**

I stayed at the door, as Ino looked in shock at my appearance. Part of me was getting turned on by her gawking at me in such embarrassment. 'Saku—Sakura….go!' she choked out, as I slowly turned flirtatiously, leaving the door open and walking back to Naruko.

'Saku..please don't do that again', my fully dressed blonde said quietly. I sensed her sadness and pouted.

'Naru, I was just teasing. I—I didn't mean to make you sad', I pouted, feeling very guilty, as Naru smirked and gave me such an evil look. I've never seen her look like this, it actually gave me chills. 'Naru, darling…' I quietly mumbled. She leaned closer to me and whispered.

'If that blonde bitch gets near you again, you will be punished, understand me Sakura?' her evil glare continued to give me chills all the way down my spine. I then got up and decided to get dressed, as her hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me down again. 'I love you Saku', she exclaimed and smiled. I smiled back and kissed her soft lips. Then Naruko went out to Ino, as I got dressed. I came out of the bedroom to Ino and Naruko chatting at the table. Then Ino bellowed

'Finally! Billboard Brow', she smirked and winked at me. Naruko furrowed her brow and got up and swayed her hips slowly when coming towards me. Her blue eyes sunk into mine seductively. _She's jealous of Ino, maybe I could put this to my advantage. _

'Saku? Saku!' Ino yelled, as Naruko waved her hand in front of my face.

'yeah? Sorry, just thinking', I replied to the blondes. Ino rolled her eyes and Naruko smiled slightly.

'Come on, we'll be late', Ino mumbled, as she walked out the door with us two following the platinum blond.

We arrived at Sasuke's place since as always he tries to seduce my lovely blonde Naruko. We approached the door then Ino knocked. Sasuke's raven hair came out from behind the door. 'Hello ladies', he flirtatiously said. Ino and I rolled our eyes and Naruko blushed. Ino pushed past him and whispered sexily in his ear 'We're all loving pussy Sasuke', he instantly turned and smiled then followed Ino to the lounge room. _I don't get it. Why does Ino attract me so much? _Along with Shikamaru, Choji, Temari, Hinata, Kiba, Tsunade, Anko and Shizune we were here to celebrate Naruko's twentieth birthday.

First of all Temari walked over to Naru and gave her a gift. 'Happy Birthday Naru', she grinned and hugged Naru. My girl whispered 'Thank you Tema', with an evil grin. _I wonder what she is grinning about? _My mind questioned then Temari went back to Shikamaru and happily sat on his lap with her long, silky legs crossed and draped over the side. Naruko handed me the wrapped gift, as she wanted all the gifts before unwrapping them.

After all the gifts were given and un-wrapped we all were slightly tipsy. Shika and Tema were getting sexual. Ino and Naru were whispering and laughing to one another. _They are talking, but what are they whispering about. _I pondered, as Hinata came up to me. 'Saku, j-join the party', she stuttered happily. I blinked unknowingly at the blue haired girl and then smiled.

'Sorry, I may be a little drunk…', I blurted out, as the two blondes shouted out. 'SPIN THE BOTTLE! SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN STYLE!' I wondered what they were up to.

We all sat in a circle as the birthday girl explained the rules. 'So, you spin the bottle and whoever you land on you have to go into to closet and have some', She exclaimed with a massive grin on her face. Naru went first and ironically it landed on the platinum blonde. They both grinned at one another, as I was in plain shock. Most people looked at my reaction. I was bright red and a little aroused.

'Seven minutes Naru!' I said a little too loudly. Ino looks back at me, as both the blondes head into the closet and winks at me. _I don't know how I feel? Do I like these two getting it on or am I jealous of Ino? _I wonder, however I don't let it get to me. After a lot of moans and growls they both emerge from the closet. Hair all messed up. Lip stick mucked up, grins on both their faces.

'Looks like Ino enjoyed herself aye Saku?' Sasuke whispered, as he nudged me. Naruko sat on my lap and kissed me passionately as she whispered in my ear.

'I've been a bad girl Saku, punish me later on, okay babe?' she asked seductively. I couldn't put myself to say no, as I nodded to my girl. Ino smiled shyly, as she took a seat next to us.

'y'know Saku, Naru's pretty hot, you have a fantastic girl there', She slurred. By this time only Hinata, Kiba and Choji were left besides Ino, Sasuke, Naruko and myself since Temari and Shikarmaru probably went to fuck somewhere.

'Urghh…Sakura! Hurry up and spin!' Tsunade growled. I wanted to get her back for that, so I spun the bottle, as fast as I could and it landed on Ino. She grinned evilly. Tsunade then turned some music on "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails came on.

'Oh yeah this will be fun', Ino licked her lips, as went into the closet. Naruko grinned also. _Should I be scared? _I slowly walked behind the blue eyed girl. Her hips swayed and her ass drew me in even more. I shut the door, as Naruko yelled.

'Saku, fourteen minutes In hell babe!' The music suddenly felt louder, as Ino came closer to me and grabbed my hips, as she swayed to the music. Her hands roamed my sides slowly. Up and down they continued. Her eyes never left mine. I was so aroused by this. She slowly backed me into the corner. As the lyrics slowly sunk into my brain, she sang along.

'You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you', her breath was hot against my neck and made me insane. Her wet tongue licked up my neck to my ear. Her hands still snaked themselves down my body. I was completely paralysed. I didn't know what to do. Ino grabbed my tits and squeezed them hard then she growled at me for not giving her much attention.

'I want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you on the inside', she continued to sing. Her fingertips touched my bare breasts slowly, as she kneeled down. All I could see was her long blonde ponytail. I felt her sneaky tongue on my clit.

'Oh fuck Ino!' I moaned, as a bang was heard coming from the other side of the door.

'Oi! I wants to get my sex on!' Tsunade yelled. Ino rose up and made herself look neat and satisfied. We joined the group once more. She winked at me and sat next to Naruko.

Time passed on, as most people left only Ino, Naruko and myself along with Sasuke were around chatting when I decided to dial a taxi. It would take up to thirty minutes to get here, so we continued to chat. Once the taxi arrived the two blondes and I decided to go back to Naruko's place.

We were all pretty drunk as, Naru laid on the lounge with Ino and I on the floor in front of her when Ino blurted out. 'Oh shit! Naru, I forgot to give you your birthday gift from me', Naru looked a little puzzled, as Ino handed her a little gift bag. She opened it and smirked.

'Oh Ino, you never disappoint me', she giggled and handed me the bag. I looked inside and it was a strap on dildo.

'My, my Ino, you dirty devil', I reply and giggle along with my blonde. Ino flicked her hair back and winked.

'I try not to disappoint my lovely ladies, however I must be off home', she said sadly. Naruko's pout almost made Ino stay, but she had to go apparently.

'Have fun girls', she said with a smirk and left. Naruko walked her out and shut the front door, as she came back she let her dress hit the floor. All that was left were her heels. She let her blonde hair down and smirked at me.

'So…want to punish me now?' She questioned flirtatiously. I got up and pinned her against the nearest wall. Keeping her pinned I kissed down her neck. Nipping slightly leaving my mark on what was mine. My fingers rubbed at her clit slowly, as my kisses reached her beautiful red lips. My eyes weren't taken off hers. She snaked her delicious tongue in my mouth and wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me closer. I pulled back and stopped everything, she pouted.

'Why did you stop?' she mumbled. I moved behind her and whispered.

'Go in the bedroom and wait for me', she nodded and followed my orders, as she walked away she went to take off the heels. I growled back at her.

'Naruko! Keep those on!' She jumped at my growl and slowly put them back on properly and walked to the bedroom. I picked up the strap-on and was completely confused by it, so I went out into another room and rang Ino. She picked up like she expected this call.

'Hello there Saku, wondering how to put it on aye?'

This is the ending for this chapter. I hope I'm not too much of a tease. Please Review and I hope you enjoyed the second instalment of Birthday Gifts.

Peace out PervertedAnimeFreak


End file.
